tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia Goodwin
Backstory: Born afraid of the dark, Sophia Goodwin always worried that there were monsters hiding in the dark that would take her away from her parents. She continued to have this fear until she was 15, where her mother, Victoria Goodwin, gave her the family heirloom, a golden sapphire on a necklace known as the Clara Jewel, that was supposed to keep the darkness away. Her mother was known as the 4th installment of the hero Dawn, and was passing the mantle to her daughter. Sophia accepted this responsibility and became the 5th installment of the hero Dawn, fighting against the darkness of villains and crime with the light of a new day. Personality: Bright, cheerful, sweet, always making light puns to make the rest of her friends groan in how bad they are (except for Miracle, who enjoys them). Has a temper when someone insults her or is mean to her friends, and has a slight crush on Audio. She’s also a computer genius, making her become Prophet later. Fun Facts: #She has an older sister named Rebecca, who was supposed to accept the mantle of Dawn, but turned it down as she didn’t want to hold the responsibility. Sophia loves her sister. #Her daughter Dubstep was able to get light abilities from genetics and an accident with Miracle. Her son took up the mantle of Dawn when Sophia decided to retire as Dawn and become Prophet, a worldwide communications network operator for superheroes. #She is what most people would call a “curvy latina” #The Clara jewel is indestructible, many villains have tried to destroy it and failed. #She never joined the Union of Heroes as Dawn, but as Prophet instead. Powers: *Light form: From the Clara Jewel, Sophia can become a form of light that she uses to fight **Enhanced durability: Because she is made of solid light, she can take a punch or two **Enhanced strength: Being made of solid light, she can lift a bus without any problem **Enhanced speed: With her light form, Sophia can move faster than a speeding car **Light absorption: From the Clara Jewel, Sophia can absorb light to power her light form **Light generation: Sophia produces light from her form and her constructs **Photokinetic constructs: With focus, Sophia can create weapons and anything else she can imagine in the form of solid light **Flight: By creating wings or any sort of construct assistance, Sophia can fly Abilities: *Computer genius: Sophia is well versed in computer technology *Gaming knowledge: Sophia knows her way around a game or two Equipment: *Clara Necklace: Sophia uses the Clara Necklace for her to access her powers, the jewel inside is indestructable and cannot be broken. Weakness: *Necklace removal: If the necklace is ever removed, Sophia will revert back to her normal form *Light lack: Sophia needs to absorb light for her powers to work, if she is trapped in a place without any light and uses up her abilities, she will revert back to normal